Change of Heart
by ArtisticCupcakezz
Summary: Only one mare had truly captured Thorax's heart; the baby crystal princess. The first time they met was the best thing that happened to him. When they meet again, Flurry Heart begins to have feelings for him, but worries her family won't approve. But when a familiar mare arrives seeking revenge, will their relationship grow strong? Or will Pharynx lose his throne, and his true love
1. Prologue

**Please note that I do not own Hasbro or My Little Pony, for that matter. There are, however some OC's I will mention as the story goes on. This is part of my next generation universe to be clear. With that said, I hope you enjoy!**

**-ArtisticCupcakezz**

**Prologue**

Prince Pharynx was greeted by his fellow subjects as he entered the new Changeling Hive. The guards gave him smiles and bowed, happy to see one of their leaders. Pharynx scanned the crowd and found the changeling he was looking for.

The female changeling was reading a book. "Ocellus?" Pharynx asked.

Ocellus looked up from her book. She was a pale arctic blue with teal-like eyes and a light amaranth neck fin (mane). Her webbed translucent tail was the same color as her neck fin. "Oh, sorry, Pharynx, didn't see you there."

"It's fine. Have you seen Thorax?" Pharynx asked the younger changeling.

"He should be in the throne room," Ocellus replied.

"Okay, thanks!" Pharynx called as he flew off.

Thorax sat on his throne, seeming unamused. He was a light lime green with moderate rose eyes with a chest that faded into a shade of orange. He had antler-like horns on his head that were orange, and had a beetle shell that was a shade of violet with three blue violet specks. On his chest were three pale grayish blue gemstone type things and his underbelly was a moderate green. Thorax was fiddling with a rubix cube, trying his hardest to figure it out.

"Hey bro," said Pharynx.

"Thorax! How was Mount Aris?!" asked the Changeling King as his face lit up upon seeing his elder brother.

"It was nice. Queen Novo was a gem. And Skystar...," began Pharynx as he blushed.

Thorax smiled."It's nice to know that my older brother has found the love of his life." His smile faded as he turned away and sighed. "Wish I could say the same." He began fumbling with the rubix cube again.

"Oh _come _on, Thorax. There's got to be one mare that likes you," said Pharynx.

"I know. _They _may like me, but just none of them seem to capture my interest. Except for one...," said Thorax.

"Well, can't you be with her? You need to get a Changeling Queen soon, or there will be no new Changelings," Pharynx asked.

"Are you kidding?" Thorax asked as he stood up. "There's a major age difference between the two of us!" he sighed as he laid back down on his throne. "It just won't work."

"Why is that? I mean us Changelings are-," Pharynx began.

"That's just it, Pharynx. She's not a changeling," said Thorax.

"What do you mean _she's not a changeling_?" asked Pharynx as he raised his voice a little. When Thorax didn't respond, Pharynx lit up his horn and the rubix cube solved itself.

"Hey!" cried Thorax.

"Let me get this straight. The love of your love is _not _a changeling? What? Who is she? What kind of race is she? Is she a hippogriff? Is it Skystar? It better not be Skystar. If it's Skystar Thorax I will make you hit yoursel-," ranted Pharynx.

"Whoa there, bro. Catch a breath will you?" Thorax asked as he stood up from his throne and walked over to him. "You're not going to believe this when I tell you."

"It's a hippogriff, isn't it. I wonder if it's Silverstream. You'd make a cute couple. Or is it that dragon Princess Ember? I bet you it's Silverstream. Wait, it isn't Skystar, right?" Pharynx asked.

"Oh for the love of Equestria, Pharynx! She's not a changeling! Or a hippogriff! Or a dragon!" Thorax said impatiently.

"Dang it! Well, who is she, Thorax?" asked Pharynx eagerly.

"She is an alicorn."

**Yes it was short, but it felt longer when I wrote it. (Author Excuse xp) Who do you think is Thorax's love of his life? See you in the next chapter.****-ArtisticCupcakezz**


	2. The Lesson

Princess Flurry Heart was tossing her "wammie" up in the air in boredom. She had the little stuffed snail toy for as long as she could remember. Flurry was in her bedroom. She was surprised that at the age of fifteen that she still had her "wammie."

The door burst open at that moment. "Skyla! What did I say about knocking before entering my room?!" Flurry exclaimed.

"I'm not _perfect_," remarked the nine-year-old filly alicorn. She was a moderate rose filly with a pale gold and moderate violet mane that ended in curls. She had the same cyan eyes as her sister did. She had no cutie mark yet.

"_Still_. Mother and Father said you have to practice that. What do you want?" Flurry asked impatiently.

"You have a lesson with Professor Sunbutt in ten minutes. Mom sent me to tell you," said Skyla.

"His name is Sunburst, Skyla, not Sunbutt," Flurry corrected.

"Sunburst, Sunbutt, same thing," said Skyla.

"Just get out!" said Flurry impatiently.

"No," Skyla said as she stuck her tongue out. Flurry rolled her eyes and trotted past her.

Flurry saw her father and younger brother training in the throne room, with her mother a bit paranoid.

"That's it Armored!" praised Shining Armor. Armored Shield focused as he zapped his father's shield. He was an alicorn as well, but had a moderate cerulean coat, and a sapphire blue mane with pale gold and blue violet streaks. His eyes however were light purple, like his mother's.

"Honey, do you two have to practice in here? I'm worried something will break or somepony will get hurt," said a worried Princess Cadence.

"Mommy, you worry too much. I knight in shining armor and I'm big and strong!" Armored said as he placed his father's helmet on, which was too big for him. "It fits! Fear no evil, I shall protect yo-," he said before falling on the floor.

"Knight in shining armor, indeed," said Flurry. Her father shot her a glance. "What?"

"I'm okay," muttered Armored Shield. Shining Armor picked up his helmet and chuckled as he ruffled his son's mane.

"You're going to be one great leader of the Royal Guard, son," said Shining Armor.

"I know, daddy," Armored said. Flurry grinned at her five-year-old brother.

"Cadence, I know you don't like this, but don't get too stressed out. I don't want something to happen to the baby," said Shining Armor as he walked over to Cadence and placed a hoof on her stomach. She was about six months into a years-worth of pregnancy.

"Urrrk. _Love_, blech. Love is _disgusting_!" said Armored as he made disgusted noises.

"How would you know?" Flurry asked. "You're only five."

"Five and a _half_!" corrected Armored.

"Still five," said Flurry as she knelt down to her brother's size.

"No! I'm five and a _half_! And that's that!" Armored said. Flurry rolled her eyes playfully.

Sunburst at that moment walked in as he cleared his throat. "Princess Flurry, are you ready?" Flurry nodded her head. "Also could Skyla come?"

Skyla groaned as she came into the throne room. "Do I _have to_? It's so _boring _in there!"

"I guess you don't want to see Sempra, Aurora, and Corona this weekend then," said Flurry solemnly.

Skyla let out a defeated sigh. "_Fine_."

One thing was for sure: Flurry loved being the oldest.

Once Flurry got inside the Crystal Library, she noticed that the others were already inside. Prince Phoenix, Sunset Shimmer and Fire Streak's son was already in there. And Starlight and Sunburst's daughter Sunlight Dawn was organizing books and putting them back on shelves. Both of them were unicorns.

Phoenix was a very pale orange with yellow orange and red streaks in his mane and tail His mane was mostly like his father's except he had his mother's curl.

Dawn, as she preferred to be called, had the same coat as her father, with the creme color spots at her hooves. Her eyes were indigo, like her mother, as well as her mane and tail style. Her mane and tail however, were a violet red with bright red streaks within. She wore round glasses with a rose and leaves around the rim.

"Um, Starlight?" Flurry asked. "Where's Bluebelle?"

"I don't know Flurry. They should be here any minute."

"They're here," Skyla said solemnly.

Trixie trotted in with her daughter, Bluebelle Bloom. "So sorry we're late. Bluebelle had forgotten her books when we were halfway here and we had to turn around." Trixie narrowed her eyes at her daughter. Bluebelle hung her head down in shame. She also, was a unicorn. She had a pale sky blue coat with a light amber mane with a white and cerulean streaks and grayish violet eyes, like her mother. Her cutie mark were two blue bells with a purple ribbon around each.

"It's okay Trixie, really," reassured Starlight.

"Trixie will be back later, Bluebelle," said Trixie in third-person as she trotted out.

"Love you too, mom," Bluebelle said sarcastically when Trixie left.

Flurry was the oldest in here too. Dawn and Phoenix were twelve, and Bluebelle was eleven. They were all on the same level on the lessons though.

Sunburst sat down and pushed his glasses up as if they had slid down his muzzle. "Dawn, sweetie? Could you get my lesson planning books?" Dawn was reading a book and didn't respond. "Dawn!" Dawn in surprise, dropped the book out of her aura.

"O-Of course, Dad," she said as her horn illuminated in a cornflower blue aura and brought down three books off of a shelf. She trotted over to the table, not realizing Phoenix's leg was sticking out, and tripped over it.

"Nerdy Dawn," laughed Pheonix.

"Stupid Phoenix," Dawn remarked as she stood up.

Bluebelle rolled her eyes. "Why is it that we have to go through this every week?" Flurry shrugged.

"What? Is the widdle princess jealous?" mocked Phoenix

Bluebelle was the daughter of Trixie and Prince Blueblood. "Why should I be? You're just a stuck-up unicorn prince."

"_You're _wanting to talk," sneered Phoenix.

"Eat my hoof!" shouted Bluebelle as she attempted to punch him, but Phoenix dodged and laughed.

Sunburst cleared his throat. "Could we get on with today's lesson, please?"

"Why couldn't I have gotten _private _lessons?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh I would do _anything _to not be around your arrogance," said Bluebelle.

Flurry sighed. Her horn lit up in a yellow aura and she sipped on some tea.

Skyla stood up from her chair and took books, beginning to make a book tower. Sunburst facehoofed when Bluebelle and Dawn began to help. Flurry shrugged and flew up to the tall tower and placed a book on top of the tower. Phoenix glanced at the tower and smirked. Skyla was standing on top of the tower, examining the height when Phoenix came galloping in.

"Phoenix don't!" screamed Flurry. But Phoenix didn't hear and rammed into the tower. Skyla screamed as she fell. Flurry's horn lit up as bright as she could and her eyes glowed white. Before Skyla hit the ground she became illuminated in her aura. Next thing she knew Dawn and Bluebelle were lifted up off the ground.

"Show off," Skyla muttered. Phoenix yelped as he was picked up off the ground too. All the books were being picked up too. At that moment, Shining Armor and Cadence came in, with Armored behind them.

"Flurry! Stop!" shouted her father as the force caused their manes to blow.

"I'm trying!" shouted Flurry. "I... can't control... this!"

"Do hurry. This is making me feel nauseous," said Bluebelle as she clutched a hoof to her stomach and mouth.

Shining Armor lit up his horn as well as Cadence. They tried to bring Skyla out of Flurry's grip, but they couldn't. Suddenly Flurry's magical surge ended as her eyes turned back to normal. But the three unicorns screamed as they fell to the ground. Flurry swooped down and grabbed the unicorns in her magical grasp, this time being able to control it. Skyla landed on Flurry's back. "Not again!" groaned Bluebelle.

"I wish I could fly," said Skyla.

"You're just a late bloomer, Sky," replied Flurry as they landed.

"Oh sweet sweet ground oh how I have missed you!" exclaimed Bluebelle as she kissed the ground. "Blech! It's dirty!" she cried indignantly.

"Well _duh _it's a floor! What did you _think _it was?" said Phoenix. Bluebelle rolled her eyes as she stood up.

Sunburst pushed his glasses up in shock. "That was exactly like the crystal heart catastrophe!"

"Crystal what?" Flurry asked.

"Approximately fifteen years ago, the crystal heart was shattered," Dawn said as she read the summary of the newly edited documentary.

"Ooh! Who shattered the Heart?" Skyla asked eagerly. Flurry raised an eyebrow. Their parents appeared uncomfortable on the subject.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Flurry asked in suspicion.

"Uh... you see," Shining Armor began.

"Well... Flurry... when you were a baby you...," Cadence began as she inhaled sharply. "accidentally broke the Crystal Heart." Cadence after saying that quickly put a hoof to her mouth, shocked to hear herself say that.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Flurry as her wings expanded in shock. "You gotta be kidding me! I don't remember myself doing that!"

"It's true, Flurry," said Starlight. "I was there, Sunburst was there, your Aunt Twilight and her friends were there-."

"Okay, okay, I get it," said Flurry as her wings folded in. "But why did you guys not tell me sooner?" Flurry asked as she appeared to be hurt.

"We feared you wouldn't take it very well.. like you are now," Cadence said sadly as her ears pinned down and eyes closed.

"We're sorry Flurry. We just wanted to wait as long as we could before telling you," said Shining Armor.

"Let me get this straight... _you _broke the Crystal Heart Flurry?" Phoenix asked in shock.

"Yeah, I guess so," Flurry said somberly.

"That's savage," Phoenix grinned as Sunburst and Dawn facehoofed.

"It was an accident," Starlight said.

"Oh dear, what happened now?" a mare's voice asked. It was Princess Sunset Shimmer. The unicorn princess examined the mess as she trotted in.

"Trixie thinks a tornado came through here!" cried Trixie in third-person.

"Session's over? Wow that was fast," remarked Sunburst.

"And we didn't learn anything new," said Dawn sadly.

"Awesome session ever!" Skyla and Phoenix cried out. Their parents shot them glares.

"I mean _worst session _ever," corrected Skyla in sarcasm.

"Well at least we learned one thing," Bluebelle said.

"What's that?" Sunburst asked.

"Being off the ground makes me airsick," Bluebelle said.

"Oh for crying out loud, that's what _you _learned!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Well what did you learn, Phoenix?" asked Bluebelle as she began to lose her temper.

"That I need private lessons," replied Phoenix in arrogance.

"Phoenix!" exclaimed Sunset Shimmer. The room fell quiet until Flurry spoke up.

"I know what I've learned. That I broke the crystal heart. Also, that I have powerful surges. And also, that I-," said Flurry as she began to choke up. "-am a terrible student, sister, friend, and princess."


	3. Arriving at Ponyville

Flurry looked out upon the view of the town from the Crystal Empire balcony. She sighed and looked at the stars, especially the brightest one. There had been rumors that the star wasn't always that bright. She wasn't sure what it was about though.

"Flurry?" came her mother's gentle and calm voice. Flurry sighed and didn't look at her mother. "I know you're upset, but could I at least explain?"

"If it will make me feel any better about myself," said Flurry.

"You're perfect just the way you are. You were just an innocent baby when that happened. All you did was cry and then the heart shattered. Flurry, you didn't understand," said Cadence as she placed a hoof on her daughter's shoulder. Flurry turned her head to glance at her mother.

"You, Skyla, Armored, and the new foal are best things that have ever happened to your father and I. We love you Flurry, no matter how many flaws you have," said Cadence.

Flurry sighed. "If I'm going to be the next ruler, what will the others think if they know I shattered the Heart? What if they reject me? What if-?"

"Flurry calm down please," said Cadence. "Anyways your father and I have something to tell you." Shining Armor at that moment came out onto the balcony.

"Pack your bags Flurry!" said Shining.

"Wait, why-?" Flurry began.

"We're going to Ponyville to visit Auntie Twilie for a few days!" said Shining Armor excitedly.

Flurry's jaw dropped. "Really? But who will be in charge of the empire?"

"Starlight, Sunset, and Sunburst have agreed to keep an eye on things. Also, Dawn, Pheonix and Bluebelle are coming too," said Cadence.

"Wow! What kind of occassion is this for?" Flurry asked.

"Just to visit family," replied Shining Armor.

Flurry squealed as she embraced her parents. A groggy Skyla came out onto the balcony. "Mom? Dad? When did we get a pig?" she asked before collapsing on the ground and falling asleep. Flurry giggled.

"So which one is it, Canterlot or Ponyville?" asked Bluebelle the next morning as they loaded up the train with their luggage.

"Ponyville is only about ten miles away from Canterlot," Dawn said.

"Nerd," mumbled Phoenix under his breath.

"I just love Canterlot! The elite, the fashions, the gorgeous palace, all of it!" squealed Bluebelle.

"I'm excited to see Amethyst and her friends. I wonder what Delilah has been up to lately," said Flurry.

"You know the Princess of Chaos, probably spreading... chaos?" said Pheonix.

"Oh no, Delilah's not like that, unlike Discord," said Dawn.

"Captain Tempest is Princess Twilight's leader of the royal guard. I have heard that her husband Sir Grubber helps in training. That, or it's the bakery," said Bluebelle.

"Canterlot gossip, I presume?" Skyla asked.

"My father is high up in elite, however Fancy Pants is the highest of rankings," said Bluebelle. "I hear all the gossip."

The ponies took their seats at benches and tables as the train started up. "These seats are absolutely luxurious!" exclaimed Bluebelle.

"Perfect for naps," Skyla said before unpacking a pillow from her carryon and falling asleep.

Dawn and Flurry began a game of chess and played for a while. Flurry concentrated on moving her piece. Then Dawn moved hers and Flurry's eyes widened. "Checkmate!" exclaimed Dawn.

"Aw horseapples!" said Flurry.

Shining Armor saw that Cadence seemed concerned and unusually _quiet_. "Are you feeling alright, Cadence? Is there something bothering you?"

"Well I have this... feeling. A feeling of danger," said Cadence.

Shining Armor raised an eyebrow. "It's just anxiety, I'm sure. Everything's going to be just fine." They were silent for a minute. "I think."

"Amethyst Spark Sentry, calm down," Princess Twilight Sparkle said as her eldest daughter jumped excitedly around the throne room. She was a orange alicorn with a blue violet mane with matching eyes and cerulean and red violet streaks in her mane. Her mane was spiked up slightly.

"I can't! I'm too excited!" Amethyst squealed.

"Trust me, Flurry and Skyla are just as excited as you are. Once they get here, do you and your friends want to help show them around?" Twilight asked.

"I'll ask them, Mom. I'm positive they'll agree," said Amethyst. Sure enough, her friends Diamond Twinkle, Honeycrisp, Delilah, Spectrum Prismbolt, and Strawberry Dreamcake agreed.

"Greeting the future queen of the Crystal Empire? Uh, _absolutely_!" said the dragon unicorn hybrid as she flipped her violet mane. Diamond Twinkle appeared most like her mother Rarity, except had pale blue scales from her neck down to underbelly. She had two matching horns in substitute for one horn.

"Auntie Cadence isn't a queen. The chances of Flurry Heart becoming one is very slim," replied Amethyst.

"Ain't Celestia a queen?" asked Honeycrisp, Applejack and Caramel's daughter. She was a light tan color with a light brown mane and had her mother's green eyes. She wore a red plaid bandanna.

"Only because she married King Sombra after the events of them swapping realms," said Amethyst.

At that moment Frosted Berryblast, or Frost as she preferred to be called poked her head shyly into the room. She had a grayish violet coat and moderate opal eyes just like her mother. Her mane was violet red and carnation pink. She had a black nose and tail like her father, Grubber.

"Um, Princess Amethyst Spark?" the shy unicorn asked.

Amethyst spotted her mom's guards' daughter. "Yeah, Frost?"

"I-I was wondering if you guys need any help with the tour. I mean it's okay if you don't," stammered Frost as she looked up at her broken horn. Unlike her mother, she had been born with a broken horn.

"That sounds great Amethyst," Delilah said. "Frost knows the streets of Ponyville better than the rest of us."

Spectrum flew up from behind them. "I'm cool with it. Besides I'd like to show the princesses the best places to fly." She was a light cyan with a dark grayish phlatlo blue mane with rainbow streaks.

"But wait!" exclaimed an overly excited Strawberry Dreamcake. "I thought Princess Skyla didn't know how to fly!"

Spectrum gasped. "Well looks like she's got a teacher on her hooves!"

"Well we'll just have to see! They should be here any-," began Amethyst before a train roar interrupted her. Her mother dashed past her with a schedule in her raspberry aura. "-minute?"

"Yer ma and schedules," said Honeycrisp.

"Don't just stand there everypony, let's go greet the princesses!" exclaimed Strawberry as she bounced excitedly up and down. The new Mane Six trotted out of the palace with Frost not far behind them.

The crystal train pulled into the station. Flurry watched in anticipation as everypony else began to get off. Her parents began to get off but her dad was asleep and her mom looked nauseous.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Flurry asked in worry as she walked toward the exit.

"Don't worry about me, Flurry," reassured Cadence. "I'm just fi-," she began before Flurry lit up her horn. All of a sudden Cadence's nausea went away. Cadence gazed at her eldest daughter and sighed happily. "How did I get so lucky to have a daughter like you?"

Flurry chuckled and trotted off the train, immediately spotting her cousin and friends. "Ame!" cried Flurry as she ran to her cousin and embraced her.

Amethyst grinned. "Happy to see you too, Flur."

The ponies began to chat and get to know each other when all of a sudden Flurry heard a familiar voice. A pale grayish mulberry alicorn with an indigo mane with raspberry and moderate purple streaks approached regally at that moment. She wore a silver chestplate, crown, and gauntlets with a magenta amethyst star encrusted in center of the neckpiece. There was a pegasus stallion next to her who had a brilliant gamboge (light orange) coat and two-toned sapphire blue mane. He didn't wear any armor but the few guards surrounding them did. Their armor appeared similar to the alicorn that approached. Flurry knew automatically who she was. It was nopony other than her paternal aunt, Princess Twilight Sparkle and her uncle Flash Sentry. "Hello Flurry," Twilight Sparkle greeted warmly. Everypony bowed except for the four royals that were there; Flurry, Skyla, Armored, and Amethyst.

"Auntie Twilight!" Flurry exclaimed excitedly as she ran over to hug her aunt but the guards' spears blocked her from getting in.

"Let her through," addressed Twilight. The guards obeyed, and Flurry hugged her aunt. Flash ruffled her mane and Flurry giggled. Twilight glanced up at Skyla. "Care to join?" she asked.

"I'm good. Not big on hugs," said Skyla as she held up a hoof.

"I join!" replied Armored Shield excitedly as he trotted over. Twilight smiled but it quickly turned into a frown when she saw her brother and sister-in-law absent.

"Where's your parents?" Twilight asked suddenly, her eyes filled with worry. She spotted them come off the train as she said that. "Nevermind," sighed Twilight. "Anyway's let's head to the castle and chat."

Everypony began walking toward the Ponyville Castle. "Oh _why _did I choose _today _to polish my hooves?" whined Bluebelle as they walked down the cobblestone street.

About twenty minutes later the group gathered around a table. "I figured I should let you guys know," began Twilight to Shining Armor, Cadence, Flurry and the others. "There's a guest coming to Ponyville tomorrow. He hasn't been here in years though. Amethyst and her friends already know, to be clear. Anyways your rooms are ready upstairs. Make yourself at home."

_Wow,_ thought Flurry as she looked around her aunt's castle. _This might just be one of the best few days of my life_.


End file.
